Shi no Numa: A Show of Gratitude
by Ravenspine21
Summary: Nikolai is injured when Takeo can't hold his own in Shi no Numa. Tank saves his life, but wants something in return. M/M. Rated M for sexual content ;D


**GRATITUDE**

A Nazi Zombies (Call of Duty 5) fan fiction.

The world around him was spinning, and he could hear nothing but incoherent mumbles. Strangely, though, he felt warm. As if his own mother was cradling him in her arms. Was he dead? Nikolai forced himself to open his eyes. Most of what he could see was blurred by his barely conscious mind, but some shape and detail formed slowly as he strained to keep awake. He could make out the shape of humans, three of them surrounding him. One slumped against a wall, splatters of blood across his chest and face, and another stood tall in what he easily recognized as an SS uniform. Had he the strength, the Russian would have reached for whatever weapon was closest and kill the fucking Nazi like he had so many others in the past war.

The thought was dismissed when he identified the third of the men standing about him, the only of the three who's face he actually saw clearly. Tank Dempsey crouched beside him, Syrette in hand, with a look of over-confidence mixed with relief upon his face. Nikolai felt Tank's hand linger on his chest, sending a wave of pleasant tingles about his body. He blamed them on his delirium. Dempsey glanced up and exchanged a few words with the German, and then Nikolai felt himself being lifted up and carried off on his back. He mustered up the energy to look back, and saw the German carrying what he now saw as a Japanese man, walk off in a different direction. The morphine began to take its effect, and the effort soon became too much to stay awake, leaving him to drift back into his thoughtlessness.

***

Nikolai grumbled from his mat on the ground and pulled the blanket up to his chest. Feeling unsatisfied with the change, he moved to roll onto his side but was stopped by the sudden pain shooting from the stitches on his shoulder to nearly every nerve ending in his body. Letting out a groan of pain, he decided to just sit up and rest his forehead in the heels of his hands. He sat up too fast, still light-headed from the loss of blood; he started to get a bit dizzy. Judging by the moisture of the air and the stench, he figured he was in some sort of swamp. A quick glance outside confirmed his suspicions. He combed his fingers through his slightly-longer-than-normal hair as he raked through his mind, trying to remember what happened.

"You woke up. 'Bout fuckin' time." Tank chimed.

Nikolai flicked his grey eyes to the American. He lounged back in an old chair with his military boots kicked up on the table, which appeared to have various radios and other communication devices sprawled upon it, his trademark grin plastered upon his face. His jacket was undone, exposing the white undershirt that clung tightly to his toned body and the dog tags hanging from the chain around his neck. Nikolai he realized he was shirtless, and pulled the tattered blanket closer to himself in self consciousness.

"Fuck you." Nikolai groaned, earning a chuckle from Dempsey.

"Cheery as always, I see." Spoke the American, as he lowered his boots from the table. He rested his elbows on his knees and frowned. "You're lucky as hell to be alive right now."

"Is 'sat so?" grumbled the Russian, as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah that's so." He replied incredulously. "That Tojo-bastard Takeo didn't have the skills to keep the zombies at bay, and went down. One came in at us, and that freak-bag would have fuckin' killed you if I hadn't 'a shot it in the head in time. You're so damn lucky I'm amazing, or more than just your shoulder would be bleeding." He gestured towards Nikolai's bandaged shoulder.

Nikolai peered down at the wound. So _that's_ why he was in pain. How he managed to not notice it earlier was beyond his knowledge, but he was satisfied with the answer to his previous question.

"...you bandaged this?" He asked, fingering the edge of the bloodstained cloth. It was wrapped perfectly around his bicep, not loose but not too tight, and allowed his arm enough flexibility to move freely (if it didn't hurt like hell to do so).

"Nah, Richtofen did that. I know I'm awesome, but even _I_ can't fix someone up as good as he can." Tank replied with a waving hand-gesture.

Nikolai sighed. He loathed the German, but was grateful for the care. "Figures. The only thing you can do well is shove hairpins and medals up your ass..."

Dempsey scowled at him. "Bastard," he spat "I can do more than just conceal weapons in my ass." The Russian snorted at the word 'weapons', earning a colder glare from Tank. "I'll shove _my_ 'weapon' so far up _your_ ass, Nikolai, you'll be coughing up bullets." He muttered, earning a sceptical laugh from Nikolai's part. "Anyhow, I was thinking-"

"Thinking? That's a first." Interrupted Nikolai with a sheepish grin.

"Shut the fuck up and let me finish." Growled Tank "As I was saying, I've been thinking, and I think that you owe me one."

"Owe you one? What the hell do I owe you? I don't _have_ anything to give you."

"Some fucking gratitude would be nice. I just saved your life, for god's sake." Tank said as he folded his arms.

Nikolai sighed again. As much as he hated to admit it, Tank was right. He fumbled to find the right words. "Alright...Thanks for...err....saving my life...I guess." He directed his eyes to the other side of the room. Nikolai was never good at sharing feelings.

"Ah. Well," Tank rose from his chair stiffly, and crouched in front of the Russian at eye level "I had a feeling you'd say something like that. And I'm cool with it and all, but I was hoping for something a bit...." The mischievous grin crept upon his face again and he leaned forward a bit "..._more_ than that, ya' know?"

The American's cobalt eyes locked with Nikolai's for a long moment. What the hell was he giving Nikolai that look for? He tried to read Tank's thoughts, but his eyes were clouded over with a strange haze that seemed to make them focus deep within the Russian himself, causing him to flush. He opened his mouth to ask Tank just what he was doing when the distance between them was closed. Dempsey crashed his lips against his in a forceful kiss. His mouth was invaded by Tank's tongue as it swirled around, exploring the foreign cavern, lapping at his own, encouraging him to kiss back. Strangely enough, he found that he _was_ kissing back, and snapped out of his subconscious. Nikolai pulled away, a thread of saliva still connecting their lips. He wiped it away, face redder than before.

"What the _fuck _was that_?_" he stammered.

"Well I said I wanted more, didn't I?" said Tank, raising an eyebrow. "And Tank Dempsey. Always. Gets. What. He. Wants." He punctuated each word with a nip along Nikolai's jaw, making him shudder with delight. The American moved to his neck, kissing and biting here and there, and sucked at the hollow of his throat. Nikolai had to bite his lip to fight back a moan. He tried to keep the conversation going, lest he fall victim to his desire. He was losing the battle fast.

"Oh? And what could you...p-possibly want?"

Dempsey finished sucking his neck, satisfied with the purple and red mark beginning to form, and moved on towards Nikolai's ear kissing around the outside of it.

"Isn't that obvious?" he whispered huskily. His breath tickled his ear. "I want _you_." he licked the shell and Nikolai couldn't hold back anymore. With a groan he yanked Tank by the collar of his jacket down on top of him, ignoring the sting in his left arm. He ravished his mouth in a feverish kiss, and wasted no time in pulling the jacket from Tank's arms and then running his hands up the white shirt. They broke the kiss just long enough for Tank to pull the undershirt over his head before returning, grinding their growing arousals against each other, causing an electrifying friction between them.

Using his left arm for support, he guided his right down to the hem of Nikolai's pants, and unfastened them, sliding it past the boxers and below the tuft of hair. The Russian gasped as Dempsey stroked him; he moaned and he rolled his eyes into the back of his head. Tank's mouth had long left Nikolai's, and worked its way down his torso, licking and nipping at random intervals, until it had too made its way to his crotch. The Russian's pants were soon disposed of, revealing Nikolai's throbbing member. Tank gave a long lick up the underside of the shaft before taking the whole thing inside. He swirled his tongue around the head, and bobbed up and down, lightly dragging his teeth along, gradually increasing the pace as he went. Nikolai was seeing stars as Tank fucked him with his mouth. He bucked his hips upward, gripping at the short blonde hair with his good arm. Nikolai felt himself coming closer to his climax; he tried to warn Tank, but barely managed to do more than stutter out incoherent mixes of slurred Russian and English

"Nnnnngh....Aahh...ебать, Tank... I'm– ah! Coming!"

His vision went white as he thrust once more, spilling his seed into Dempsey's mouth, who drank down it thirstily. He wiped the cum that dribbled down his chin off, and unbuckled his own pants. Tank spat into his hand and coated his twitching member with the saliva. He gently placed Nikolai's ankles on his shoulders, earning a confused expression from him.

"We're not done yet, Nikolai." Tank crooned.

"You...Your.....not...going to.....?" Nikolai gasped, trying to catch his breath from his orgasm.

Tank cupped his jaw and gave him a reassuring kiss on the forehead. "Just relax, It'll feel good."

He lined himself up with Nikolai's entrance, and slowly sheathed himself inside him. The two of them groaned in unison, Nikolai out of pain, Tank out of pleasure. The Russian's hands gripped at the sheets until his knuckles turned white, he was gasping for air. Tank tried to calm him by kissing his face gently and stroking his hair. When Nikolai nod signalled the get-go, Dempsey slowly began to pull out, nearly all the way, and thrust back in, out and in, out and in, over and over.

"Fuuuuuuu-ck you're tight, Nikolai..." He groaned

Had he the energy, he would have made a sarcastic remark at Tank, but he opted for a sound that was a strange mix of a mewl and a grunt. Nikolai started to feel less pain than he did pleasure, and clawed his hands down Tank's body, leaving long red marks and tingles on his back. He was starting to get hard again, and Dempsey wrapped his hand around him again and pumped in timing with his thrusts. The two of them panted and groaned with each thrust, as they got faster and faster. Tank thrust especially deep, hitting Nikolai's prostate and he screamed in pleasure. He angled himself so that with each re-entrance, he hit those nerves again and again. Nikolai was the first to come. With a particularly loud groan, he convulsed and spasmed, splattering all over both of their stomachs. Seconds later, Tank came as well, filling Nikolai with his semen, and rolling off to the side.

Gently, as to not hurt his injured shoulder, Tank pulled Nikolai close to him and rested his head on his chest. Nikolai was content with the position, and nuzzled into Tanks neck. The two lay there panting in after-orgasmic bliss, neither noticing the third party's presence in the room. Richtofen cleared his throat and both Dempsey and Nikolai turned their attention to him. He stood tall above them in his green SS uniform with his arms crossed, a coy smirk spread across his lips. Nikolai was humiliated; his face turned four different shades of red, while Tank seemed unfazed.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked, obviously annoyed with the interruption

"Well," the German started to explain "Being the good doctor I am, I decided to check up on my patient. But I can see that he is in good hands." He grinned with amusement.

"How long have you been there?" Nikolai wondered out loud

"Not long," the doctor shrugged "But long enough to see what transpired here." The end of his sentence mingled with his laughter as he walked out the door. "I'll leave you two to your 'business'; I have another patient to look after."

They watched as Richtofen disappeared into a separate building on the other side of the swamp, Nikolai wishing him good riddance the entire way. When they were sure he was out of earshot, Tank straddled Nikolai again.

"Round two?" he asked sheepishly. Nikolai had no idea how even after being caught, Tank still wanted to go again, but found himself agreeing and going for the ride all over again.

END.


End file.
